Choices
by Copper's Mama
Summary: an alec/max fic, taken from the episode "borrowed time", but obviously she ends up with alec instead of logan


...

An Alec/Max fic, taken from the season 2 episode Borrowed Time, with a few minor changes...

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, just having fun with the characters ...

...

A/N: Okay, so in this fic, obviously Max and Alec get together. She ends up telling him that she has feelings for him, and things go from there ...

I love the Alec/Max relationship, even though it's only hinted at in the show. I love Michael Weatherly, but after the first season his character was just ruined for me, but I've always loved the character of Alec ... they don't come much prettier than Jensen Ackles ...

Anyways, as always, please read and review, I love getting feedback!

...

**"I can't believe this, I've been stuck in this closet for over an hour, to facilitate you having sex!" Alec whispered harshly from behind her. "That's what I've been reduced to. I'm a pimp!"**

**"Believe it or not, Alec, not everything is about sex!" she whispered back, equally harsh. **

**"Yeah, right. You just can't wait to be rid of this virus so you and Boy Wonder can jump in the sack."**

**Max turned and glared at him, but her gaze softened once she met his eyes and she forced herself to turn around again. **

**"It's not even like that," she told him. **

**"Come on, Max, tell me how's he's worth all this. I mean, tell me how he **_**rocks your world**_**! Look, I know you've been friendly with him before, but a girl like you ..."**

**"You don't want to finish that sentence," she warned him, still looking dead ahead. **

**Alec sighed. "What I was going to say, if you don't mind, is that a girl like you should be with someone ... better."**

**"Who the hell are you to judge Logan?" she challenged.**

**"You know what, I wasn't actually talking about his personality," Alec informed her. "I mean, with another transgenic. And before you get your panties in a bunch, I wasn't talking about me."**

**Max pursed her lips, opening up the slots in front of her to check on the guards once more.**

**"So, what? You're just gonna ignore me now?" Alec asked her.**

**"This is not the place to discuss this," she warned. **

**"Okay, then," he said, and next thing she knew it, they were retreating. **

**"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him, trying to hold her ground. **

**Alec grinned. "Well, I wanna talk about this, and since you've already wasted an hour of my time, I say I get the floor for a little while."**

**Max groaned, but she allowed Alec to lead her back outside. **

**Once they were outside, Alec let go of her, and Max resumed her usual stance, hip jutted out, arms crossed in front of her. **

**"So, spill," she said. **

**Alec rubbed his hands together lightly, contemplating his next words. **

**"Okay, for starters, have you two ever said 'I love you'?" he asked her. **

**Max glared at him. **

**"Of course you haven't, Maxie," he taunted. "That would be too difinitive. I mean, almost two years now, and you guys haven't even slept together!"**

**Max snapped.**

**"Okay, brain-trust, first of all, my sex life is none of your damn business!," Max fumed. **

**Alec raised an eyebrow. "And second?"**

**"And second of all, you stupid jackass, I'm doing this for Logan so that we can move on. So that I can shake his hand, or pat his back without killing him. I need to get this stuff with Logan taken care of, so that I can move on. Because believe it or not, he isn't the only guy in my life."**

**The second the words were out of her lips, Max regretted them. **

**Alec's head jolted upwards slightly, his lips curved, and he moved dangerously close to Max. **

**"Oh ... so little Maxie's got a crush?" he teased. "Who is it?"**

**Max headed back towards the building. "Just drop it."**

**Alec caught up with her, sliding in front of her and blocking her path. "Come on, now, tell me?"**

**Max glared at him and shook her head. **

**Alec sighed. **_**I guess I'll have to use my secret weapon.**_

**Max's eyes widened slightly, momentarily, as Alec's lower lip stuck out and his eyes started watering. **

**"Don't do that," she warned him. **

**"Please, Maxie?" he practically begged. **

**She closed the distance between them in record time and whispered, "You son of a bitch," before her lips fell onto his.**

**Alec started to say, "Mmph mm-a uhmmiunph," but after a few surprised seconds he gave in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, backing her against a tree. **

**They both let out a small moan as they came to a stop at the tree, but their lips never left each other. **

**Max had never 'made out' with another transgenic before, she'd left Manticore before she'd been forced to **

**'breed' with anyone, and since she'd been out, she had only been with 'normal' people. **

**But the way Alec was making her heart practically leave her body right now ... she knew she'd been missing out. **

**Alec moved his hands from her back to her hips, and as though they had a psychic link, Max placed her hands on his shoulders as he hoisted her up to rest on his hips as he moved them further into the tree. **

**They went on like that for a few more minutes, and then Alec was the first one to break the kiss. **

**"What's wrong?" she asked him, panting slightly, holding onto a branch above her head and remaining seating on Alec's hips. **

**Alec smiled. "Well, nothing at the moment, but we are gonna need to make a decision."**

**Max looked confused. She hadn't taken him for the 'ask questions first' type. **

**Alec chuckled a little at the expression on her face. **

**"I mean, are we gonna stay here and do this heist, or are we gonna go back to my place?" he asked her.**

**Max smiled a little. " I guess Star Wars Episode 7 can wait to be stolen another day ..."**

**"Well, alright then," Alec said, and flipped her into his arms.**

**They only made it a few feet before Max smacked him and he put her down. **

**"What?" he asked, shocked.**

**She smirked. "I can walk all by myself."**

**Alec rolled his eyes, and they continued the walk back to his apartment. **

**...**

The End.

So, what did everyone think?

Please leave a review, I love getting feedback!


End file.
